EL MUNDO DE HAO
by Ale Diethel
Summary: Lyserg ha tomado ya una desicion ayudara a Hao sin saber que los rebeldes planean un ataque.... TERMINADO......DEJEN SUS RR...
1. EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO

HOLA: SOY YO ALEJAMOTO COMO MATARON DIGO ME BORRARON MIS FF DECIDE ABRIR OTRA CUENTA Y SUBIR DE NUEVO MIS FF SOLO QUE TOMARA UN TIEMPO ASI QUE AQUI LOS DEJO CON MI FF EL MUNDO DE HAO Y DECIDI AGREGAR AMS COSAS Y CAMBIAR LA TRAMA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN............................

* * *

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO**

Despues de que finalizara el torneo de shamanes todos regresaron a sus hogares todo era felicidad hasta que decidieron reunirse en la posada de Yoh para hablar de un asunto importante era sobre Hao………. Silver tenía noticias importantes del shaman de fuego y debían reunirse de inmediato antes que sea demasiado tarde.

"bien creo que ya están todos reunidos" comento Silver al ver a los jóvenes shamanes quienes se enfrentaron a Hao "tengo noticias importantes unos amigos me han dicho que han visto a Hao por las montañas de Norteamérica" informo Silver a sus jóvenes amigos.

"dices que Hao esta con vida eso es imposible todos lo vinos cuando Yoh lo partió en dos" dijo Len Tao molesto

"¿eso es verdad? pero yo vi como Hao lo vencía y si Hao esta vivo que hace en Estados Unidos" pregunto Lyserg confundido y molesto a la ves al saber que su pesadilla aun no había terminaba

"al parecer esta buscando El Libro Del Destino" dijo Silver seriamente parecía preocupado por algo.

"¿que es El Libro Del Destino?" pregunto Yoh confundido.

"El Libro Del Destino es un libro donde guarda toda la historia del mundo si se altera el mundo cambiara para bien o para mal" comento Anna seriamente todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

"quieres decir que si Hao lo encuentra puede ser que el se convierta en el Shaman King y que nosotros desaparezcamos" dijo HoroHoro alarmado

"es lo mas probable" comento Silver seriamente y preocupado a la ves.

"hay que evitarlo a toda costa" dijo Yoh "Lyserg crees poder localizar a Hao con tu péndulo" pregunto Yoh

"si estoy seguro; si voy a donde lo vieron será mas fácil" comento Lyserg sacando su péndulo.

"bien pues vamos a……….a donde vamos Silver" rió Yoh al no saber a donde ir y sus amigos cayeron de espaldas.

Unas cuantas horas despues llegaron a Norteamérica donde habían visto a Hao y se dirigieron a las montañas con ayuda del péndulo de Lyserg; durante días Yoh y sus amigos lo estuvieron buscando y guiados por Luna una apache quien sabia donde estaba el templo donde se guardaba el libro ya que era la guardiana del templo.

"ya casi llegamos muchachos solo espero que Hao no haya llegado al templo o si no será nuestro fin" dijo la joven apache.

"espero que no se muy tarde" dijo Len impaciente por llegar.

"eso espero tengo miedo con tan solo pensar que hará Hao con ese libro" dijo HoroHoro temblando

"yo solo quiero saber que hará con todo aquel que se le revelo" pensaba Lyserg triste y nervioso pensando en que les haría Hao a los que lo habían traicionado y puesto en su contra.

Un rato mas tarde el grupo llego al templo sagrado donde se guardaba el gran Libro Del Destino y entraron ahí el lugar era enorme y había muchas velas encendidas.

"porque hay tantas velas" pregunto HoroHoro

"no lo se desde que tengo memoria siempre han estado cuando a complete mi entrenamiento me dirán los secretos del templo" dijo la joven apache algo triste

"no te gusta ser la guardiana del templo ¿verdad?" comento Lyserg.

"es verdad lo odio ojala mi familia no fuera la guardiana de este templo perdí mucho por seguir la tradición jamás seré libre" dijo molesta mientras se acercaba donde estaba el libro en eso se escucha una voz era Hao

"si no te gusta esta vida de guardián únete a mi y yo te daré la vida que debiste tener Luna" dijo Hao apareciendo en un fuego inmenso.

"Hao" gritaron todos pero Luna estaba sorprendida por las palabras del joven shaman de fuego

"si me uno a ti; si dejo que te apoderes del Libro del Destino ya no seré la guardiana de este tendré una vida normal" dijo la chica ilusionada por aquella vida que tanto deseaba.

"así es Luna te lo prometo" dijo Hao acercándose cada ves mas al libro.

"no te lo permitiremos que te acerques" grito Yoh asiendo su posesión de objetos

"te derrotaremos" dijo Len también haciendo su posesión mientras Lyserg solo veía con odio a Hao.

"chicos…...." dijo HoroHoro nervioso pero no le hicieron caso "muchachos…….ayuda" grito nervioso de HoroHoro y al voltear sus amigos para ver que quería vieron como Luna lo tenía prisionero

"HoroHoro"grito Len al verlo en peligro "suéltalo"

"porque lo haces Luna" pregunto Yoh

"toda mi vida fui educada para cuidar de ese libro nadie pidió mi opinión yo ya no quiero ser la ser la guardiana deseo tener una vida; como la de ustedes tienen una vida normal sin tener esta responsabilidad y si para tenerla debo unirme a Hao lo haré así que ríndanse" dijo Luna llorando sin soltar a HoroHoro "señor Hao hágalo ahora solo debe escribir lo que desea en la pagina donde se realizo el torneo" dijo Luna amenazando a HoroHoro.

Y es lo que hizo se acerco al libro y al llegar tomo la pluma y empezó a buscar cuando inicio el torneo y al encontrarlo empezó a escribir.

"saben a pesar de ser mis enemigos les daré una oportunidad en mi mundo de ser mis camaradas y tu Yoh que dices te gustaría ser mi camarada prometo darte todo lo que quieras"dijo Hao mientras seguía escribiendo.

"pero si te dejo hacer eso Anna se enfadara conmigo y no le daré la vida que tanto ha querido" dijo nervioso ante la proposición de Hao.

"pero la tendrás y tu llevaras una vida de comunidad y tranquilidad donde podrás escuchar tu música y hacer todo lo que quieras" dijo Hao sin dejar de escribir Yoh se quedo paralizado y sin habla al fin cumpliría su sueño ya que a el no le gustaba la responsabilidad. Hao al ver que no hablaba lo tomo como un si.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Lyserg y Len se acercaba a Hao para detenerlo pero ya era tarde Hao ya había hecho los cambios necesarios y un vórtice se abrió Hao estaba feliz antes de que una luz los segara Len cayo al suelo siendo atendido por HoroHoro Luna ya lo había soltado.

"Len estas bien?" pregunto HoroHoro abrazando a su amado y Len solo sonrió al saber que era correspondido

"si hemos de morir que mejor forma que morir a tu lado" fue lo que dijo Len haciendo sonrojar a HoroHoro

Pero Lyserg accidentalmente arranco una hoja del libro mientras era tragado por el vórtice; pudo ver como Hao avanzaba hacia un agujero.

"pero si es el inglesito que es lo que haces aquí" le dijo en tono burlón

"te detendré maldito" grito Lyserg pero cuando alcanzo a Hao recibió un golpe haciendo que se perdiera dentro del vórtice de pronto todo se puso oscuro.

Cuando Lyserg despertó vio que estaba en un cuarto de color verde tenia unos posters de su detective favorito; y se levanto se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama cómoda todo en esa habitación le era familiar de pronto entro un niño de cabellos castaños era igual a el cuando era un niño.

"hermano ¿ya despertaste? Como estas? ¿Ya te bajo la fiebre?" dijo el niño alegremente mientras brincaba en su cama Lyserg estaba confundido.

"¿Quién es este niño? ¿y porque me llama hermano? ¡y porque se parece a mi cuando era chico?" pensaba Lyserg mientras era abrazado por el pequeño niño

"pequeño Liam no molestes a tu hermano mayor" se escucho la voz de una mujer era su madre Lyserg al verlo se sorprendió y mas cuando vio a su padre.

"Lyserg ya te sientes mejor" dijo su padre al entrar al cuarto y tocando su frente "si veo que ya estas bien"

"papa otra ves Lyserg tuvo pesadillas" comento el niño.

Lyserg estaba muy confundido no sabia que hacer solo llorar y abrazar a sus padres y ver a su pequeño hermano quien le sonreía tiernamente.

" lo que este pasando aquí debo averiguarlo pero por el momento quiero estar con mi familia si estoy soñando no quiero despertar " pensaba Lyserg.


	2. ¿HAO ES EL SHAMAN KING?

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿HAO ES EL SHAMAN KING?**

Cuando Lyserg despertó vio que estaba en un cuarto de color verde tenia unos posters de su detective favorito; y se levanto se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama cómoda todo en esa habitación le era familiar de pronto entro un niño de cabellos castaños era igual a el cuando era un niño.

"hermano ¿ya despertaste? Como estas? ¿Ya te bajo la fiebre?" dijo el niño alegremente mientras brincaba en su cama Lyserg estaba confundido.

"¿Quién es este niño? ¿y porque me llama hermano? ¡y porque se parece a mi cuando era chico?" pensaba Lyserg mientras era abrazado por el pequeño niño

"pequeño Liam no molestes a tu hermano mayor" se escucho la voz de una mujer era su madre Lyserg al verlo se sorprendió y mas cuando vio a su padre.

"Lyserg ya te sientes mejor" dijo su padre al entrar al cuarto y tocando su frente "si veo que ya estas bien"

"papa otra ves Lyserg tuvo pesadillas" comento el niño.

Lyserg estaba muy confundido no sabia que hacer solo llorar y abrazar a sus padres y ver a su pequeño hermano quien le sonreía tiernamente.

" lo que este pasando aquí debo averiguarlo pero por el momento quiero estar con mi familia si estoy soñando no quiero despertar " pensaba Lyserg mientras abrazaba a sus padres .

"otra ves esas horrendas pesadillas Lyserg definitivamente debes hablar con el doctor Fausto de ellas no es justo que hables mal del señor Hao cuando a sido buena gente con todos nosotros por ser shamanes con poderes bajos" dijo su madre Lyserg no comprendía bien pero en eso recuerda lo que pretendía Hao y lo consiguió

"no hay problema mama" dijo Lyserg sonriente "esta fue otra pesadilla nada que ver con Hao" mintió Lyserg.

"bien hijo como ya estas mejor creo que ya puedes regresar a la escuela" dijo su padre saliendo del cuarto.

"debo saber que esta pasando aquí" pensaba Lyserg en eso lo llama su hermano

"hermano que esto" y se las muestra y Lyserg ve que es la hoja del Libro Del Destino.

"es un proyecto Liam ahora sal de mi cuarto debo cambiarme" el dijo amablemente

"de acuerdo" dijo saliendo cuando se había ido el niño Lyserg las empezó a leer.

"y también el joven Lyserg Diethel proveniente desde Inglaterra a vivido en Japón despues de que nació es un gran admirador y fiel de Hao quien sueña con ser unos de sus shamanes poderosos………………"

"Hao estas totalmente loco si crees que voy hacer tu aliado eso nunca" decía Lyserg mientras se cambiaba de ropa y buscaba su mochila "solo espero que no tenga que entregar tarea porque no se que hacer aquí" estaba nervioso.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión Hao pretendía esconder el libro del destino cuando este cayo y mostró que le hacia falta una pagina.

"alguien recuerda" dijo Hao misteriosamente como si supiera quien recordaba en eso entra Yoh con sus audífonos.

"Hey hermano no vas a ir a la escuela" dijo tranquilamente

"Yoh; Yoh yo iré cuando quiera recuerda que yo soy el dueño y puedo hacer lo que sea" dijo tranquilamente

"de acuerdo te veo haya" al salir Hao medito si el pequeño ingles intervendría en sus planes debía hacer algo pero que no solo era Lyserg el problema si no que el mayor de todos los problemas eran los rebeldes quienes resultaron ser los Soldados X.

Lyserg se dirigía a la escuela por una extraña razón sabia a donde ir ahora estaba leyendo un libro de historia de cómo Hao se convierto en el gran Shaman King.

"**despues de 500 años Hao regreso para ocupar su trono y su padre tuvo que regresarle su trono ahora Hao es mas poderoso que nunca pero no se sabe nada de su hermano gemelo Yoh quien parece no ser muy fuerte mas dicen que las apariencias engañan; pero lo que mas sorprendió a la comunidad de los shamanes fue despues de que Hao e Yoh Asakura cumplieran un año a los 5 días el shaman de fuego anuncio el nacimiento de un pequeño shaman ingles y predijo que seria el mas fiel de sus seguidores el pequeño lleva el nombre de Lyserg Diethel sus orgullosos padres……………"**y siguió leyendo

"por favor ahora resulta que debo trabajar para Hao porque el se lo pidió a mis padres genial y ahora que pasara que Ryuu sea el cocinero de la escuela y Manta un shaman en entrenamiento" dijo sin creer lo que decía en el libro. "rayos debo tener algunos recuerdos de este mundo"pensaba Lyserg.

En eso se encuentra con sus amigos HoroHoro y Len Tao quienes lo estaban esperando ellos estaban conversando.

"Lyserg amigo ya estas mejor" dijo HoroHoro feliz de verlo

"si así es ya estoy mejor" le contesto a HoroHoro.

"sabes Lyserg hoy el doctor Fausto nos enseñara el arte de la nigromancia '¿sabes lo que es eso" le pregunto Len Tao.

"es el arte de revivir a los muertos escrito por Fausto I antepasado de Fausto VIII" le dijo Lyserg

"vaya a pesar de haberte ausentado por una semana a clases sigues siendo el mismo cerebrito de siempre" en eso le sacude sus cabellos verdes

"si gracias Len…..creo" dijo Lyserg caminado con sus amigos para la escuela y en el camino se encierra a Yoh, Anna y a Manta.

"hola chicos" los saludo Yoh "hola Lyserg veo que al fin has regresado a clases" le dijo amablemente.

"me alegra verte Lyserg al fin regreso mi compañero de trabajos sin ofender chicos pero ustedes no trabajan como Lyserg" comento Manta asiendo molestar a HoroHoro y a Len

"yo solo me alegra de que haiga regresado ya tu eres el único que puede hacer que estos dos holgazanes trabajen bien" dijo molesta Anna.

Y así siguió una breve charla Lyserg no podía comprender porque era el único que recordaba y tal vez se deba a la hoja que arranco por accidente pero ahora que debía hacer.

Ahora Lyserg estaba apunto de entrar a la escuela de shamanes se preguntaba que es lo que haría ahora

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWER**

**KLOUNDY-CHRONO **GRACIAS AMIGA Y ESTA VEZ LO HARE UN POCO MAS LARGO CREEME TE SORPENDERAS MUCHO AMIGA.

**HOLLY MOTTO**PUES ESO CREES PUES NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRA COSA ES UN LIBRO Y EN EL SE ESCRIBE PERO SI QUIERES A YAMI TENDRASA YAMI

**VALSED**CLARO QUE NO ME VOY A DEPRIMIR POR ESO; Y LO HARE MAS LARGO Y PONER UNOS PERSOANJES DEMAS JIJIJIJIJIJIJI………….


	3. ESCUELA DE SHAMANES

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA ESCUELA **

**DE SHAMANES **

Ahora Lyserg estaba apunto de entrar a la escuela de shamanes se preguntaba que es lo que haría ahora caminaron un largo rato y hablaron un rato de cualquier cosa, Lyserg estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos miles de pregunta pasaban por su cabeza, no tenia respuesta alguna solo de cómo Hao se convirtió en el Shaman King.

Lyserg llego a un enorme edificio y se dio cuenta que esa era la escuela ya que muchos jóvenes entraban en ella así que siguió a sus amigos y cada uno fue a su casillero Lyserg identifico el de el ya que tenia su nombre así que fue así el; ahora encontraba en su casillero sacando sus libros y checo su horario que estaba pegado a la puerta de sus casillero y para la primera clase tenia _"Como conseguir tu espíritu acompañante"_ y el maestro era Silver, en el salón 101.

Al entrar al salón se sentó cerca de sus amigos; y seguían hablando sobre que estaban cercas los exámenes; y de lo que harían en las vacaciones de verano; y sobre el torneo que estaba organizando Hao para saber que shaman tenia el placer de trabajar para el Shaman King ;en eso entra Silver.

"calmados jóvenes como sabrán durante 6 meses estudiamos como conseguir un espíritu acompañante; pero ¿como saber si es el indicado? ¿Alguien sabe?" pregunto "Lyserg me alegra saber que hayas vuelto a clases y bien podrías decirnos la respuesta" le pregunto a Lyserg; el ojiverde estaba nervioso pero aun así contesto.

"para escoger a un espíritu acompañante…….." contesto Lyserg y para su suerte estaba bien y así continuo con la clase de Silver hicieron anotaciones y enseñaron a sus espíritus acompañantes y que podían tener mas de uno.

Para cuando termino la clase Silver les había encargado la historia de su espíritu acompáñate, todos estaban hastiados, al salir Lyserg y sus amigos comentaban sobre la clase de Silver.

"aun no se como haces para aprender tantas cosas; yo apenas y se como encontrar espíritus" dijo tristemente HoroHoro

"si estudiaras mas aprenderías HoroHoro" le dijo Len abrazando a HoroHoro "si quieres puedes estudiar en casa de mi hermana ella hará fideos chinos" dijo Len Tao y en ves de pelear como siempre

"en serio de acuerdo Len" dijo ilusionado "uhy ya quiero que termine el día" HoroHoro ya saboreaba esos fideos chinos.

Lyserg se quedo sorprendido acaso aquí ellos ya se confesaron sus sentimientos o solo eran buenos amigos. Pero se alegraba de ver a sus amigos tan felices que decidió no comentar nada y solo veía a sus amigos.

"Lyserg vamos a la siguiente clase" le gritaron sus amigos y Lyserg los siguió ahora le tocaba _Como exorcizar a los espíritus malignos_; y la maestra era la abuela de Yoh.

Esa clase era para exorcizar espíritus por lo general siempre los que tomaban esa clase eran estudiantes para sacerdotes y sacerdotisas pero Hao quería que los shamanes aprendieran una exorcizar a un espíritu por si llegaran a encontrarse alguno.

"bien hoy aprenderemos a como identificar a los espíritus malignos Anna; Luna me ayudarían por favor" dijo la abuela mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas.

"si señora" dijeron ambas chicas Lyserg al ver a Luna parecía feliz al parecer Hao había cumplido su promesa en darle una vida mejor.

"bien como saben que alguien fue poseído" pregunto la abuela y Anna fue la que contesto y se hizo una demostración de cómo exorcizar y de cómo traer a un espíritu de algún ser querido.

La clase era lenta que todos menos Anna y Luna se quedaron dormidos; la abuela de Yoh al verlos todos dormitando los regaño y también les impuso un castigo hacer un ensayo de cómo saber si una persona ha sido poseída, saber que tipo de espíritu era y como exorcizar también de cómo traer a un espíritu y debían ser 5 hojas para el viernes. Todos estaban muy desanimados no querían hacer esa tarea pero si no quería ir a la escuela de verano debían hacerla.

"Yoh tu abuela es mala en dejarnos este trabajo tan pesado y cuando los exámenes están tan cerca"se quejo HoroHoro

"si no nos hubiéramos quedado dormidos quizás no nos hubiera dado este trabajo" comento Manta leyendo la información de los espíritus malignos a Manta le gustaba hacer la tarea primero.

"pero al menos ustedes se libran de ella al terminar las clases yo la tengo que soportar en casa cuando terminan las clases" dijo tristemente Yoh

"eso es verdad te compadezco Yoh amigo" dijo Lyserg a su amigo triste. Y todos rieron por la suerte de su amigo castaño y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

La siguiente clase era la posesión de objetos y la posesión de almas eran impartidas por Kalim quien les enseñaba como hacerlas y como no hacerlas.

"bien ahora quiero que me digan las diferencias que hay en la posesión de objetos y la posesión de almas alguien sabe HoroHoro" pregunto Kalim

"mmmm pues no lo se" dijo cabizbajo HoroHoro

"joven Tao sabe la respuesta"

"pues que la posesión de objetos se puede hacer con una lanza o espada dependiendo el objeto que se use para ser poseído y el de almas se hace sin herramientas se usa así mismo para tener un incremento de poseer" dijo Len seriamente

"muy bien Len Tao alguna pregunta" dijo Kalim

"disculpe cual posesión es mas fuerte la de almas o la de objetos" pregunto Lyserg interesado

"pues depende del nivel que este el shaman si uno esta acostumbrado a la de objetos le será muy difícil hacer la de almas ya que esa posesión cansa mucho pero si estas equilibrado podrás hacerlas ambas y las dos será fuertes" explico Kalim "bueno como trabajo quiero un ensayo de que son las posesiones de almas y de objetos y sus diferencias" dijo Kalim anotándolo en la pizarra.

Mas tarde tuvieron clases de la Historia de los shamanes y las impartía por Mikihiza Asakura (el usa la mascara de pájaro) el padre de Yoh y Hao el señor Asakura era muy exigente y más con su hijo.

"bueno chicos hoy en la clase veremos cuando surgió el primer torneo de shamanes quienes participaron, su técnicas, los shamanes mas importantes de la historia claro que parte de mi hijo Hao" dijo el señor Asakura todos dijeron un grito de fastidio ya que el daba las clases mas largas y aburridas y les encargaba mucha tarea

"Yoh tu padre es una persona exagerada al tratar de enseñarnos nuestra historia" le susurro HoroHoro a su amigo.

"lo se pero ya sabes como es papa" comento Yoh.

"bien joven Lyserg podrías decirnos cuando fue el primer torneo de shamanes, quien lo organizó y con que propósito lo organizo" le pregunto el señor Asakura a Lyserg. A el le gustaba hacer preguntas difíciles y largas eso odiaban los estudiantes.

"el primer torneo se realizo hace 500 años y lo organizo Hao Asakura para conseguir aliados fuertes que lo ayudaran en su propósito de purificar el planeta de los humanos" respondió Lyserg.

"muy bien contestado Lyserg todos deberían estudiar como el joven Diethel de tarea les encargare investigar su árbol genealógico y lo quiero para dentro de dos semanas" dijo el señor Asakura para despues continuar con sus clases.

"bien contestado Lyserg tu eres el único que soporta esta tortura" comento HoroHoro siendo sorprendido por el maestro que lo castigo le encargo que limpiara el pizarrón por 3 días.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo todos estaban muy hambrientos, y algo cansados Lyserg se sorprendió al ver quien era el cocinero de la cafetería era Ryuu.

"mi querido Lyserg" dijo Ryuu al verlo sus ojos brillaban "mira te guarde tu postre favorito" y se lo entrega dándole una gran sonrisa.

"gracias joven Ryuu"dijo amablemente Lyserg y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos

"oye Ryuu otra ves te guardo el postre que suerte tienes Lyserg" le dijo HoroHoro al ver el postre de Lyserg; el estaba triste porque no había conseguido su postre.

"si Ryuu es muy amable"comento Lyserg algo sonrojado siempre Ryuu era muy atento con el.

"si que lo es; oigan chicos el sábado nos reunimos en la biblioteca para hacer las tareas y despues ir al centro a ver los combates de exhibición" comento Yoh y todos dijeron que si.

En eso se escucho la voz de Hao quien tenía algo que decir.

"**_todos los estudiantes reunirse en el auditorio para una platica de los Conocimientos de la bitácora mágica y sobre los combates de exhibición"_** y todos se reunieron en la auditorio donde esperaban la charla de Hao.

"que bien Hao escogerá a estudiantes para que aprendan los conocimientos de la bitácora mágica" dijo emocionando HoroHoro "espero que me elijan mi padres se podrían muy felices"

"igual los míos y quizás me pueda ir de casa mi padre me esta volviendo loco cuando pierdo una pelea me obliga entrenar en las vacaciones, nadie entrena en las vacaciones"dijo Len molesto.

"pues yo no participare mis poderes son muy bajos apenas y se hacer una posesión de objetos por 8 minutos además yo trabajo en la biblioteca y soy feliz ahí. Tal ves Ryuu participe pero creo que Hao lo contratara para ser su cocinero" comento Manta

"y tu que dices Lyserg te animas a participar" le pregunto Yoh

"pues no lo se a mi no me gusta pelear pero tal ves participe y así averiguar donde esta el libro del destino " pensó esto ultimo Lyserg mientras se dirigían al auditorio donde Hao les dio una charla de cómo usar sus poderes y las bases de un torneo que haría en un mes.

Para cuando terminaron las clases Lyserg se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su casa donde lo esperaba su familia, al llegar fue recibido por su hermanito que había llegado de la escuela básica.

"bienvenido hermano" dijo abrazándolo

"hola pequeño Liam" dijo cargándolo en eso escucho la voz de su madre.

"Lyserg ve a lavarte las manos comeremos en 5 minutos"

"si mama; vamos Liam" despues de lavarse las manso se fueron a comer Lyserg ya había olvidado esas comidas familiares era feliz aunque no sabia si debía dejar así las cosas esa pregunta lo acosaba desde que despertó pero a veces la olvidaba, así que hizo su tarea y jugo un rato con su hermano y vieron la televisión para despues irse a dormir, cuando Lyserg se puso su pijama saco el pedazo de hoja y la releyó.

"y también el joven Lyserg Diethel proveniente desde Inglaterra a vivido en Japón despues de que nació es un gran admirador y fiel de Hao quien sueña con ser unos de sus shamanes poderosos y también le tiene un gran afecto………."

Un gran afecto Lyserg no sabia que quería decir esas palabras así que guardo la hoja en un cuaderno que era su diario ese diario seria su guía para entender ese mundo, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió dormirse.

En la mansión de Hao también tenia preguntas había visto a Lyserg y el no había dicho nada ni actuó en su contra, se preguntaba que tenia en mente ese chico por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en el joven de ojos verdes.

"porque no dijo nada algo debe estar planeando pero que, le dire a ajummmmmmm que lo vigile por mi" así que decidió dormirse con esos pensamientos en su cabeza.


	4. LA INVITACION

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA **

**INVITACION**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Lyserg había despertó en el mundo de Hao entre mas intentaba investigar mas se confundía; pero se sentía feliz por alguna extraña razón y era el hecho de que estaba con su familia y podía estar con sus amigos eso le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba era ir a la escuela (a quien no le gusta ir a la escuela) cosa graciosa se le a hizo Lyserg el odiaba ir a la escuela de pequeño y debía ir para ser un buen detective.

Pero Lyserg tenia otras cosa en mente que pensar en esas cosas como que Hao por ningún motivo debía saber que el recordaba todo pero lo que no sabia el es que Hao ya lo sabia y deseaba entablar una conversación con su Némesis.

En la mansión del Shaman King; Hao e Yoh se encontraban desayunando y a Hao se le ocurrió una idea para atraer a Lyserg a su casa.

"Yoh aun no piensas invitar a tus amigos a comer aquí deseo tanto conocerlos bien y mas al pequeño ingles" dijo mientras tomaba su te.

"pues la verdad ya los he invitado pero tienen sus compromisos y mas a Lyserg pero el quiere pasar mas tiempo con su familia" le dijo Yoh a su hermano.

"pues no creo que faltan si los invitas a una comida de cumpleaños" ideo un plan rápido Hao

"en serio creo que tienes razón los invitare y dime hermano que premio darás al ganador del torneo" pregunto Yoh emocionando

"pues pensaba en darles una vacaciones en nuestra casa de campo para toda la familia" dijo Hao pensando "y unas lecciones conmigo para ser unos de mis shamanes" fue lo ultimo que dijo Hao.

Más tarde ese día Yoh invito a sus mejores amigos a la comida de cumpleaños.

"en serio nos invitas Yoh a tu casa, habrá comida rica" dijo HoroHoro saboreando la comida

"HoroHoro tu solo piensas en comer" comento Len Tao molesto

"para nada también pienso en un lindo tiburoncito" le dijo casi en susurro haciendo que se sonrojara el Tao. "entonces habrá ricos manjares" volvió a repetir HoroHoro ante la sonrisa de su amigo castaño.

"si así es amigos los esperare que dices Lyserg vienes" pregunto Yoh "bueno aunque mi cumpleaños es el martes la comida me la harán el sábado" comento el castaño

"la verdad no se, quizás no vaya, lo lamento Yoh" dijo tristemente Lyserg

"pero porque" estaba confundido Yoh y también triste porque su amigo no iba a ir a su fiesta.

"hay Yoh si serás tonto el sábado cumpleaños Lyserg recuerda que nació el mismo mes solo que al año y 5 días despues" le recordó Len a su despistado amigo.

"es verdad pero esa comida también puede ser por tu cumpleaños que dices Lyserg vienes si que si amigo mío" lo animo Yoh

"lo siento Yoh pero no puedo quizás mis padres ya tengan planes y no quiero arruinar eso además quiero estar con ellos ya sabes que me gusta estar con mis padres y mi pequeño hermano." fue lo único que dijo antes que las clases comenzaran.

Despues de un largo día de escuela Yoh regreso a su casa y Hao lo esperaba en su estudio.

"y bien Yoh vendrán todos tus amigos el sábado" le pregunto mientras leía unos papales importantes

"pues si vendrán mis amigos menos Lyserg ya que el sábado es su cumpleaños y es probable que sus padres le hagan algo" le comento Yoh a su hermano

"bueno pues no me queda de otra que visitar a tu amigo y felicitarlo también le llevare un regalo"pensando Hao que así podía acercarse al ingles para hablar sobre cierto asunto pendiente.

"en serio sabes el me dijo que le gustan las novelas de detectives puedes darle una no lo crees hermano" le recomendó Yoh

"no es tan mala idea Yoh no es tan mala idea" Hao empieza sonreír ya sabia como hablar con el ingles de ojos verdes

Llego el sábado mientras Yoh y sus amigos comían una deliciosa cena echa por Ryuu.

"que rico esta feliciten al chef" dijo HoroHoro devorando la comida.

"HoroHoro come con mas cuidado quieres das asco cuando comes así" eran las mismas discusiones que tenia incluso Yoh sabia como terminaban esas disputas sin importancia.

"así pues me como tu pierna de pollo" y se la quita eso molesto a Len

"eso es mía devuélvemela" le dijo molesto

"no quiero"

"dámela"

"no" y en eso se la come Len estaba molesto pero en eso HoroHoro le da arroz con leche "ten para que me perdones amigo tu favorito arroz con leche y sin pasas" Len solo se sonrojo.

"esta bien acepto tu disculpa" le dijo comiendo el rico postre.

"de verdad amigos ustedes me matan de risa cuando dirán lo que siente todo el mundo lo sabe menos ellos " pensó Yoh.

En casa de Lyserg sus padres le habían hecho su comida favorita Lyserg extrañaba mucho las comidas de cumpleaños que su madre le hacia en su día.

"bien hijo felicidades y dime ya sabes que hacer en tus vacaciones" le pregunto su padre

"no padre aun no se que hacer pero pensaba en quizás pasarla con mis amigos"

"esta bien ojala pudiera pagar unas vacaciones decentes pero no puedo por mi sueldo y mi trabajo" dijo tristemente el padre

"papa no importa mientras la pasemos juntos los 4" dijo Lyserg abrazándolo y el pequeño Liam lo imito

"papi quizás podríamos ir al parque o a un día de campo" le sugerio el pequeño

"si eso haremos ahora Lyserg apaga las velas de tu pastel y pide un deseo hijo" le dijo su padre y es lo que hizo Lyserg

" desearía jamás separarme de mi familia " deseo Lyserg con toda su alma y su corazón.

Despues de una comida y de comer pastel y helado toda la familia estaba lavando los platos cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"yo abro" grito el pequeño Liam y al abrirla grito "hermano te buscan" y fue a verlo.

"¿Quién me buscaba; Liam?" pregunto Lyserg a su hermano menor

"es el señor Hao" dijo sonriendo Lyserg se sorprendió al escuchar eso en cambio sus padres se emocionaron.

"hijo no deberías hacerlo esperar" dijo el padre y Lyserg fue a verlo

"buenas tardes Lyserg Diethel" saludo Hao "se que es tu cumpleaños así que te traje un pequeño regalo" dijo dándole un paquete pequeño y cuadrado Lyserg lo tomo y lo abrió era una novela de detectives

"gracias señor Hao" dijo Lyserg el solo quería que Hao se fuera

"sabes me gustaría mucho que un día fueras a mi casa a comer ya que no te conozco bien como los demás amigos de mi hermano y también vine a invitarte a ti y tu familia a que participen en un torneo que se organizara en unas dos semanas los grandores pasaran unas vacaciones pagadas a mi mansión de campo y aparte tendrá el placer de entrenar conmigo" le dijo Hao a Lyserg

"pues no se si participe" comento Lyserg pero en eso sale su hermano

"hermano acepta así pasaremos unas buenas vacaciones por favor hermano nuestros padres estarán felices" le insistió su hermano

"tal ves participe" dijo Lyserg

"bueno pues te esperare y espero que ganes Lyserg Diethel" fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de ahí. Lyserg no sabia que pensar.

"Liam no le digas nada a nuestros padres de acuerdo" le dijo Lyserg a su hermano

"ya se quieres que sea sorpresa" Liam estaba ilusionado

"si así es" le respondió Lyserg

En la noche Lyserg leía el libro que Hao le había regalado en eso cae una nota.

"**_Lyserg se que tu sabes todo y si no quieres perder a tu familia debes aceptar todas mis condiciones_**:

**_Una: entra al torneo y se mi camarada; mi compañero; "mi amigo"_**

**_Dos: entrégame la hoja faltante Del Libro Del Destino o perderás a tu familia otras ves así que te daré un tiempo para que lo hagas._**

**_Tres: acepta salir conmigo el próximo sábado donde la pasaremos bien mi querido Lyserg kun._**

**_Cuatro………………_**

Y así seguía la larga lista de peticiones que le pedía Hao, Lyserg estaba molesto que pretendía Hao al invitarlo a que se inscribiera en un torneo que no le llamaba la atención pero si no quería perder a su familia tenia que aceptar por mientras las condiciones de Hao.

"Hao que pretendes" fueron los pensamientos de Lyserg. Mientras escondía esa lista Lyserg debía meditar bien las cosas para no preocupar a sus padres.

En la mansión de Hao el se encontraba en las aguas termales relajándose por completo.

"muy pronto Lyserg Diethel serás mío y estarás a mi lado por la eternidad pero para eso debo modificar tu memoria y para eso necesito al hoja que tu posees mi querido inglesito para que estés a mi total servicio como lo será tu familia" decía Hao mientras salía del agua y se ponía su bata de baño.

**CONTESTANDO LOS RR**

**TIKAL-NEO PUES SI AMIGA PERO JEJE NO DIRE COMO PASO DEJARE QUE EL TIEMPO LO DECIDA Y QUE SE ME OCURRA ALGO BUENO**

**KANIZAPUES LA VERDAD SI SON AMIGOS TAL VES SE HAGAN NOVIOS Y SOBRE LA ESCUELA SOLO SE MENCIONA JEJEJE IM SORRY...**

**VALSEDGRACIAS AMIGA Y MM JEJE QUEIN SABE QUE PLANEA HAO...**

**LES TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS NUEVAMENTE BORRARON MIS FF EN ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL Y NO SE SI BORREN ESTOS FF PERO LES DIGO DE UNA VES VOY A SUBIR ALGUNOS EN MI GRUPO POR MEINTRAS YA SUBI EL 1 CAP DE LA BUSQUEDA AUNQUE NO SEA IGUAL ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA LEIDA...**


	5. CITA CON HAO O CITA CON EL PELIGRO

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 5**

**CITA CON HAO **

**O**

**CITA CON EL PELIGRO.**

Lyserg se estaba cambiando de ropa ya que sus padres se enteraron que Hao lo invito a salir pensando que su hijo se convertiría en uno de sus shamanes y diciendo que eso ayudaría económicamente a la familia.

Lyserg recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ellos días antes y todo porque su pequeño hermanito no se pudo quedar callado..

**FLASBACK**

Aquella mañana había sido como cualquier otra mañana su padre estaba preocupado ya que tenían pequeño problemas económicos y era probable que tenia que trabajar horas extras en eso Liam le dice a su padre.

"papa sabias que el señor Hao invito a salir a Lyserg para hablar de ciertos asuntos pendientes" dijo Liam mientras comía puré de papas.

"Liam" le dijo a su hermano "te dije que no dijeras nada" le regaño a su hermano y el pequeño Liam se tapo la boca sabia que hablo de mas.

"entonces es verdad eso Lyserg ¿tendrás una especie de entrevista con el señor Hao?" le pregunto su padre.

"si padre el sábado" dijo Lyserg tristemente pero su padre no se dio cuenta estaba muy emocionado.

"Lyserg si el señor Hao quiere hablar contigo debe ser algo bueno tal ves te contrate como unos de sus shamanes y así nuestros problemas económicos se resolverán" dijo emocionado su padre

"pues aun no se para que me quiere el señor Hao papa"

"tal ves te quiere dar algún entrenamiento para cuando entres al torneo que organiza" dijo Liam eso molesto a Lyserg pero sus padres se emocionaron y le dieron consejos a Lyserg de como se debía comportar.

**END FLASBACK**

"como fue que me metí en esto creo que hubiera sido mejor no recordar nada igual que los demás y así vivir una vida como la que siempre he soñado pero….." dijo sosteniendo la hoja "no pienso darme por vencido, debo vencer a Hao pero que ganare con eso solo quizás perder de nuevo a mi familia la verdad no quiero eso aun cuando Hao gobierne el mundo que difícil es hacer lo correcto" Lyserg estaba confundido no sabia que hacer.

"hermano ya llego el señor Hao" le informo su hermanito asomándose al cuarto de su hermano

"Ya voy Liam" dijo mientras se ponía su corbatita roja y su chaqueta en eso bajaba. En la sala lo esperaba Hao quien estaba muy sonriente.

"bien Lyserg estas listo para salir" le dio una gran sonrisa y Lyserg solo pudo suspirar y decir.

"si estoy listo algo trama pero que tengo mucho miedo ni siquiera tengo a Morphin papa la tiene " pensaba Lyserg mientras salía de su casa junto a Hao. Sus padres y su hermanito se despedían de ellos.

"bien primero te llevare a uno de mis restaurante favoritos; la comida que sirven ahí es realmente deliciosa" le comentaba Hao a Lyserg

"ve al grano Hao que es lo que quieres de mi" dijo francamente Lyserg

"uhy cual es la prisa Lyserg acaso no puedes esperar a que lleguemos al restaurante para hablar" le dijo como si no fuera de gran importancia la platica.

"de acuerdo pero solo será la cena es todo" dijo Lyserg el quería irse a su casa no quería estar con Hao.

"no; despues de la cena quizás vayamos a las aguas termales de mi hermano; que dices Lys ahí terminaremos de hablar" le dijo a Lyserg pero no dijo nada Hao lo tomo como un si.

Unos minutos mas tarde habían llegado al restaurante Hao pidió su mesa de siempre apartada de la demás gente.

"bien Lyserg que vas a ordenar, yo pediré los fideos con camarones y arroz frito" dijo Hao viendo el menú.

"lo que sea, ahora dime que es lo que quieres Hao" pregunto desesperado Lyserg despues ordenar la comida Hao hablo seriamente con Lyserg

"bien Lyserg como sabrás soy el Shaman King y como yo gobierno todo, mi deseo es que tu te vuelvas unos de mis camaradas como tus queridos amigos" le dijo Hao viéndolo a los ojos

"jamás yo jamás trabajare para ti mataste a mis padres, tu querías matar a Yoh y mis amigos y mataste a muchas personas inocentes" dijo Lyserg molesto

"mira quien habla Lyserg si lo no recuerdas tu traicionaste a tus amigos porque pensabas que eran débiles te uniste a los Soldados X quienes resultaron se r unos patanes lastimando a gente que no pensaba como ellos, te dejaste manipular por una niña hipócrita que te obligo a matar a unos shamanes egipcios que no tenían relación conmigo pero Yoh te detuvo e incluso intentaste matarlo a el y a sus amigos o me equivoco" al decir esto Lyserg quedo sorprendido como lo sabia.

"cállate es tu culpa de no haber matado a mis padres jamás te hubiera conocido jamás hubiera traicionado a mis amigos, tu eres un despreciable asesino que te gustaba verme sufrir" le dijo molesto..

"pero que cosas dices pequeño Lyserg yo no mate a tus padres ellos están vivos acaso los ves vivos incluso tienes un lindo hermano" dijo Hao como si jugara con la mente de Lyserg

"si lo hiciste; solo que tu cambiaste la historia alteraste todo" dijo molesto y confundido a la ves de porque Hao perdono a sus amigos y el porque les regreso a sus padres porque lo dejo con vida si sabia que el había tratado de matarlo varias veces y porque siempre le perdonaba la vida.

"si la cambie y para bien de todos ahora todos vivimos felices; nadie debía recordarlo, todos debían respetarme pero no tu tenias que recordar y tratas de arruinarlo todo pues no lo voy a permitir así que regrésame esa hoja y trabaja para mi como un buen niño Lyserg tu deberías ser mi sirviente trabajar para mi en mi casa" dijo Hao molesto en sus ojos se veía una gran maldad se reflejaba el fuego eso asusto a Lyserg.

"de que estas hablando Hao" dijo confundido y asustado.

"que de no ver cortado esa hoja a esta hora tu estarías trabajando para mi tu serias como mi mucamo, mi mayordomo; en otras palabras mi sirviente, sabes deberías trabajar para mi como debió ser" explico Hao tranquilamente.

"yo nunca trabajare para ti yo solo quiero estar con mi familia que nos dejes tranquilos" dijo tristemente y evitaba llorar frente a Hao.

"estarás con tu familia solo te pido que trabajes para mi; ya que hay rebeldes Lyserg; ellos son los que pretenden quitarte a tu familia" dijo Hao jugando con la mente de Lyserg otra vez.

"rebeldes?" dijo confundido. "no lo entiendo, porque quieren quitarme a mi familia" pregunto confundido.

"fue un error revivir a esos patéticos Soldados X pero en fin ellos pronto morirán si se meten en mis asuntos" dijo Hao misteriosamente ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Lyserg estaba confundido iba a preguntar algo pero en eso llega al comida ambos comen sin hablar despues de eso Hao lo llevo a las aguas termales donde siguieron hablando a solas.

"vamos Lyserg que dices úneteme y tu familia estará a salvo de los rebeldes nada malo le pasara" le dijo Hao relajándose en las aguas

"ya te dije que no lo haré si es necesario perder a mi familia para que el planeta regrese a la normalidad lo haré" dijo molesto casi al borde del llanto y la desesperación esto enfado a Hao.

"entonces no lo harás Diethel bien pero solo lograras sufrir y como te gusta sufrir te haré sufrir primero matare a tus padres y convertiré a tu hermano en mi sirviente personal en mi esclavo y tu no podrás evitarlo tu los veras sufrir sin que puedas moverte y todo porque no te me uniste" dijo molesto Hao

"no te metas con mi familia" dijo atacando a Hao pero el fue mas rápido y lo tomo por el cuello hundiéndolo en las aguas termales, Lyserg no podía respirar sentía que se ahogaba pero de pronto Hao se detuvo al saber lo que estaba haciendo. Lyserg no se movía el estaba inconsciente


	6. ¿TRABAJARAS PARA MÍ, LYSERG?

**BUENO HE AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FF Y PUEDEN DISFRUTAR EL FF LA DESICION DE LYSERG EN EL GRUPO DE SHAMAN HAO Y LYSERG O SEA MI GRUPO ESPERO QUE LO DSIFRUSTEN...**

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 6 **

**¿TRABAJARAS PARA MÍ, LYSERG?**

Hao estaba ahogando a Lyserg en las aguas termales de pronto se detiene y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero ¿porque lo dijo¿Porque lo hizo? el no suele perder tanto el control por las palabras de un chico débil y mas cuando le interesaba que el joven se le uniera.

"Lyserg" lo llamo un preocupado Hao el chico estaba inconsciente…..lo saco del las aguas y le dio respiración de boca a boca sacando el agua de sus pulmones Lyserg lo vio de reojo antes de caer en la inconciencia, con su poder espiritual le saco el resto del agua que había en su cuerpo "debo sacarte de aquí" dijo Hao y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones "será mejor que no recuerdes este pequeño incidente" y con su poder borra parte de su memoria despues de eso le pone un pijama y lo a cobija Lyserg ya estaba mejor Hao se le queda viendo un largo tiempo "se ve tan diferente cuando duerme" al decir esto llevo su mano a su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos verdes y el da un beso en los labios del chico. "descansa mi pequeño Lyserg" dijo Hao pensando porque había dicho eso y porque ese beso…….tal ves se empezaba interesar demasiado en el chico…………….

Al día siguiente Lyserg se despertó y vio que estaba en un cuarto de la posada de Yoh¿pero como había llegado ahí¿Qué paso anoche? Simplemente no recordaba nada solo que hablaba con Hao y que le había gritado y que quería golpearlo despues de eso nada todo se volvió negro.

En eso entra Hao con una bandeja de desayuno.

"ya despertaste" dijo Hao con una charola de comida "ten come algo" y se la pone en su regazo

"Hao ¿Qué pretendes? Y ¿como llegue aquí?" estaba confundido la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía recordar la anoche anterior. Solo que había salido con Hao y que ambos estaban en las aguas termales ahí fue donde ambos empezaron a discutir de ahí todo se volvió negro.

"te golpeaste la cabeza y te traje aquí para que descansaras" le dijo sentándose a su lado

" no le creo nada pero porque me trajiste aquí, si soy una amenaza para ti y tu mundo perfecto; porque no me eliminaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad no lo entiendo" pregunto Lyserg mas confundido que nunca.

"ya te dije que tengo mis propios planes para ti mi querido Lyserg Diethel" le dijo seriamente "ahora come necesitas energías." le ordeno y Lyserg obedeció.

"espera si ya es de día eso significa que no llegue a casa mis padres deben estar preocupados" dijo alarmado Lyserg

"tranquilo les hable y les dije que te quedarías a dormir y dime aceptaras trabajar para mi porque si no ya sabes lo que le pasara a tu familia además recuerdas que ellos anda mal en lo económico, tal ves le de un empleo a tu padre como profesor e igual a tu madre que dices eso ayudaría" dijo Hao jugando con los dedos

"la verdad en otra situación no me importaría lo rechazaría pero en cambio mi familia lo necesita" dijo tristemente Lyserg quería llorar pero no frente Hao.

"bien dile a tu padre que lo quiero ver el lunes alas 10 am ahora termina de comer para después llevarte a tu casa" le dijo Hao y Lyserg obedeció.

Mas tarde ese día Lyserg regreso a su casa sus padres querían saber como le había ido pero Lyserg solo se limito a decir lo que Hao le dijo que su padre fuera a verlo el lunes.

"tendré que usar mi mejor traje" decía el padre de Lyserg

"o que bien algo me dice que tendremos mucha suerte" decía la madre "y mas ahora que necesitaremos el dinero" Lyserg no comprendió eso

"mama algo pasa" pegunto Lyserg preocupado pensando que su madre podría estar enferma no estaba dispuesto a perderla no de nuevo..

"Lyserg; Liam" les hablo su madre atrayendo la atención de los niños "pronto serán hermanos mayores voy a tener un lindo bebe" Les sonrió su madre el pequeño Liam como su padre estaban felices y Lyserg también pero ahora estaba mas confundido

"mama; no deberías cuidarte en tu estado" le pregunto Lyserg preocupado por su madre

"si Lyserg debo cuidarme mucho recuerdo que cuando esperaba a Liam tu te hiciste a cargo tu te convertiste en el hombre de la casa y espero que me ayudes como la ves anterior mi niño" dijo dándole un abrazo

"lo haré madre lo haré aunque tenga que trabajar para ese maldito de Hao " pensó Lyserg

Y llego el lunes el padre de Lyserg consiguió empleo como profesor de la universidad donde estudiaban los otros shamanes pero Hao quería hablar a solas con Lyserg.

Así que su padre de fue a darles la buena noticia al resto de la familia.

"y bien mi querido Lyserg aceptas trabajar conmigo" dijo mientras revisaba sus papeles

"si aceptara trabajar contigo, en que trabajaría" pregunto Lyserg y Hao dejo lo que estaba haciendo

"primero debes ganar el torneo que estoy organizando y de ahí serás unos de mi shamanes" le dijo al peliverde

"pero si no ganara que me harás" pregunto Lyserg

"si no ganas, tu y tu hermano serán separados de sus padres para ser mis sirvientes pero tu nuevo hermano o hermana seria un estupendo sirviente que nunca conocerá a sus padres" le dijo fríamente

"maldito seas Hao acaso piensas hacer eso a los quienes no ganen tu dichoso torneo" pregunto preocupado por ellos y a la ves molesto.

"siempre preocupándote por los demás pero tranquilo no les pasara nada lo prometo esto solo recaerá en ti quiero que ganas para que tu puedas pelear conmigo mí querido Lyserg si me ganas te dejare en paz pero si no, tu serás mi sirviente personal por toda la eternidad" ahora sal y entrena ya que falta poco para el torneo" le dijo Hao y Lyserg salio de ahí preocupado no sabia que hacer debía entrar mucho mas duro que antes.

"quieres que lo ayude a entrenar señor Hao" se escucho una voz desde la sombras

"si por favor, hazme ese favor, Lyserg aun no sabe que el posee un gran poder además el me ayudara a vencer a mis enemigos tarde o temprano" dijo Hao volviendo a su trabajo.


	7. EL TORNEO

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL TORNEO**

Lyserg se encontraba entrenando duramente en una sección de bosque cuando de repente apareció Silver su profesor.

"veo que estas entrenando para el torneo joven Lyserg" le dijo Silver su maestro…

"así es señor Silver debo ganar el torneo a cualquier costo" dijo levantándose del suelo

"veo que quieres convertirte en un shaman de Hao" le sonrió pero vio como Lyserg cambio su sonrisa a una de preocupación

"para nada hay algo mas en juego que ser el sirviente de Hao" le dijo quería seguir entrenando

"yo te puedo entrenar en una semana serás tan fuerte como Yoh" le propuso Silver

"en serio pero no le quisiera quitare su tiempo" pregunto el peliverde

"para nada siempre es un placer ayudar a mis alumnos en especial en alguien tan listo como tu Lyserg quien tienes un gran futuro por delante" le dijo mostrando a sus espíritus

"gracias Silver" dijo Lyserg sonriendo.

Los entrenamientos de Silver eran muy duros y severos Lyserg terminaba muy cansado que solo cenaba y se iba a dormir pero cada ves el joven iba mejorando….

Y llego el día del torneo había muchos participantes y negocios entre ellos el de Ryuu y el de Anna había distintos bloques uno para shamanes pequeños (niños), y el segundo era para todos los jóvenes en ese participaría Lyserg.

"hermano ya me toca competir deséeme suerte" le dio su hermanito Liam el también había entrenado para participar.

"esta bien suerte hermano" le dijo Lyserg y vio que su pequeño hermano era muy fuerte y su hada Holly era tan fuerte como su Morphine "nunca imagine que Liam fuera tan fuerte e incluso es mas fuerte que yo cuando tenia su edad" pensaba Lyserg mientras veía a su hermano pelear.

Dos horas mas tarde el torneo infantil llego a su fin y el ganador fue el pequeño Liam Diethel Hao le dio un trofeo y un certificado como campeón infantil también una membresía para que entrenara en uno de sus gimnasios para que se volviera más fuerte.

"bien hecho campeón" le dijo su padre cargándolo y su madre guardaba sus premios.

"gane soy el campeón soy el numeró uno" dijo el pequeño en eso su estomago rugió

"creo que el campeón necesita comer algo" dijo Lyserg riendo y toda la familia fueron a comer la rica comida que hacia Ryuu..

Despues de comer Lyserg se dirigió a los vestidores donde se encontró a Yoh, Len y HoroHoro estaban preparando para participar.

"uhy estoy muy nervioso aunque no gane daré lo mejor de mi" dijo HoroHoro emocionado por pelear.

"pues yo ganare seré el mejor de todos ustedes" dijo Len moviendo su lanza se encontraba entrenando con Bason.

"pero tranquilícense muchachos es solo un torneo los mejores 5 serán entrenados para convertirse en los shamanes de mi hermano" dijo tranquilamente Yoh como era su costumbre.

"tu dices eso porque el Shaman King es Hao o sea que es tu hermano" grito HoroHoro algo molesto, ya que parecía como si el torneo estuviera arreglado.

"te equivocas Anna quiere que gane si no lo hago me hará trabajar en las vacaciones de verano con la abuela y ya saben como es ella" dijo Yoh nervioso.

Y todos rieron por la suerte por su amigo; Lyserg se peguntaba si tendría que enfrentarse con sus amigos pero el debía ganar, ya que su familia corría el riesgo de ser separada y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Y empezó el torneo Len Tao era bueno, muy fuerte pero perdió ante Yoh ya que se había desesperado al ver a Yoh tan tranquilo. Pero acepto la derrota, HoroHoro también perdió ante Lyserg quien ni siquiera había usado ni la mitad de su poder. Y así continuo el torneo hasta que solo faltaban dos peleas Chocolove contra Yoh y Lyserg contra Venstar.

Yoh le gano a Chocolove y ahora Lyserg se encontraba peleando con Venstar la pelea era ruda cuando de repente Lyserg es lastimado por la cuchilla de su oponente pero Lyserg logra ganarle destruyéndola a la mitad con su ataque especial.

Ahora Lyserg pelearía con Yoh pero Lyserg estaba cansado, se sentía muy mal y su hermano lo noto.

"que le pasa a mi hermano el nunca se ha cansado con facilidad" se preguntaba así que decidió verlo de mas de cerca y de repente escucha una conversación muy extraña era Venstar hablando por una especie de comunicador

"lo siento Marcos fracase en la pelea me gano uno de esos mocosos leales a Hao pero el pronto morirá ya que recibió un rasguño de mi lanza envenenada" dijo de pronto es atacado por el pequeño Liam

"maldito bastardo mas vale que me des el antídoto o yo te juro que………." Le dijo el niño pero el hombre solo rió hasta que sintió una filoso cuchilla en su cuello era Len quien también había escuchado

"será mejor que le des el antídoto al menos que quieras perder tu cabeza" le dijo Len Tao

"lo siento pero no hay antídoto para eso, ese veneno era para Hao pero el chico la recibió así que el morirá" rió cínicamente "eso merece es chico por vivir en un régimen deshonesto como lo dice nuestro líder Marcos y la sagrada doncella Jane"

"entonces nos queda mas que analizar tu dichoso veneno y encontrar la cura" dijo Len Tao

"no la encontraran el chico morirá en unas horas" al escuchare esto Liam fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Hao.

Hao había notado que Lyserg se veía muy cansado desde su ultima pelea, algo andaba mal pero Lyserg no iba a renunciar y solo pensaba en su familia, en eso Hao siente la presencia del pequeño Liam

"niño no deberías estar con tus padres" le pregunto sin mirarlo.

"señor Hao ese sujeto Venstar es uno de los rebeldes y ha envenenado a mi hermano" le dijo el niño "detenga al batalla por favor, si mi hermano pelea el veneno entrara mas rápido a su sistema." suplico Liam quien no quería perder a su hermano mayor.

Y es lo que iba ser Hao pero ya era tarde Lyserg había caído en la inconciencia mientras era atendido por Fausto y su esposa Eliza. E Yoh era considerado campeón de torneo….


	8. UN RECUERDO OLVIDADO

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 8**

**UN RECUERDO OLVIDADO.**

El torneo había llegado a su fin Yoh había ganado el torneo pero Yoh sabia que no lo era, Lyserg estaba siendo atendido en la enfermería, mientras su familia esta al pendiente de su salud.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que termino el torneo de shamanes; Yoh resulto ser el ganador mas no estaba satisfecho por su triunfo; ya que sentía que le había robado su batalla, es como si hubiera echo trampa pero no podía hacer nada, para todos el había sido el ganador; desde que Venstar había envenenado a Lyserg y por suerte el doctor Fausto lo había salvado ya que el conocía muy bien ese veneno.

Hao estaba molesto, no con Lyserg si no que Venstar por haberlo envenenado y consigo mismo por presionar a Lyserg a continuar y todo para salvar a su familia, eso a meditaba otra oportunidad para el pequeño niño.

Los padres de Lyserg se habían preocupado al igual que el pequeño Liam que no paraba de llorar pero Hao le dijo que le había salvado la vida así que dijo que el se haría cargo de Lyserg y de todos los gastos.

Venstar estaba en el calabozo en unos días seria ejecutado por sus faltas y por ser un rebelde y esto serviría de escarmiento para todo aquel que se atreviera a revelarse...

Ahora Lyserg se encontraba en una cómoda habitación de la mansión de Hao el chico dormía tranquilamente lo hacia desde que Fausto lo salvo a pesar de estar fuera de peligro el chico no había despertó.

Hao lo cuidaba todos los días esperaba a que abriera los ojos; le gustaba verlo dormir pero también le gustaba ver sus ojos verdes, el antes había visto esos ojos pero donde, será a caso cuando lo conoció la primera vez en aquel día en que mato a sus padres o tal ves fue en una de sus vidas pasadas y la única manera de saberlo era recordar sus vidas pasadas…

Dos días mas tarde Lyserg despertó estaba confundido y cansando no sabia que había pasado; Hao estaba ahí a su lado.

"desertaste que bien" en eso se levanto y fue hacia la puerta donde llamo a alguien en eso entra un niño corriendo

"hermano" grito un niño estaba llorando "me asuste mucho hermano" no paraba de llorar y también entro la madre de Lyserg quien también lloraba.

"mi pequeño niño ¿ya estas mejor?'" dijo acariciando sus cabellos verdes.

"tranquila o te hará daño querida recuerda lo que dijo Fausto que te cuidaras, Lyserg me alegra saber que estas bien" dijo su padre sin evitar derramar un par de lagrimas.

"estoy bien pero no recuerdo que fue lo que paso papa" estaba confundido lo único que recordaba era que peleaba contra Yoh y cuando iba a lanzar su ataque mas fuerte todo se volvió oscuro.

"ese tipo Venstar te enveneno hermano por suerte lo escuche y le informe al señor Hao el te salvo mas bien fue Fausto el señor Hao ofreció su casa para que te mejoraras" explico el pequeño Liam

"ya veo Liam" dijo cansando su familia le contó lo que le paso y lo preocupados que estaba por el desde hace dos largas semanas en eso entra Hao.

"vamos recuerden lo que dijo Fausto que Lyserg necesita descansar" y eso hicieron se despidieron de su hijo y salieron del cuarto dejándolo solo con Hao. "me alegra que ya estés bien Lyserg de no ser por ese tipo tu hubieras ganado" le dijo acariciando sus cabellos verdes.

"acaso piensas cumplir tu amenaza de separarnos de nuestro padres" dijo cansado temiendo lo peor.

"no Lyserg; no lo haré" si no estuviera tan cansado Lyserg juraría a ver visto que en los ojos de Hao estaban llenos de ternura y un tipo de cariño "ya te dije que de no ser por ese idiota el resultado hubiera sido otro, ahora descansa lo necesitas" dijo Hao saliendo del cuarto Lyserg se había quedado dormido.

Hao se dirigió a su cuarto de meditación ahí invoco al espíritu de fuego para que lo ayudara a recordar algo que había olvidado, era algo que el mismo había borrado de su mente.

"**_espíritu de fuego muéstrame mis recuerdos que he olvidado"_** y así el espíritu de fuego le mostró algunos recuerdos olvidados el los había borrado con tal de conseguir el titulo de Shaman King.

Ahí estaba el se encontraba viajando para ser el Shaman King cuando se encuentra con una persona y esta tenia ojos verdes, es apersona era la vida pasada de Lyserg. El dijo que se separo de su grupo en una tormenta de arena y los estaba buscando. Ambos se hicieron buenos amigos; sin saber que su nuevo amigo estaba con un grupo que lo iba a eliminar al saberlo no le dijo nada no quería eliminarlo; ya que sentía algo especial por el pero cuando se encontraron con el grupo de su amigo lo eliminaron creyendo que era un traidor Hao jamás los perdono y los extermino a todos y ahí lloro por primera ves ante el cuerpo de su amigo así que decidió borrar de su mente ese recuerdo ya que lo volvería débil y tal vez quizás un día lo volvería a encontrar.

Hao salio de ese trance estaba sudando ahora recordaba todo y la razón por lo cual no mato a Lyserg en ese entonces, el porque sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca pero como hacer que el lo quiera, si lo odia, si el chico esta confundido pero algo le decía que el no se le va a revelar no si quiere perder a su familia de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Lyserg descansaba en el cuarto donde había despertado; poco a poco empezaba a recordar lo sucedido en el torneo pero porque Hao lo salvo a caso era para ganar la confianza de su familia o realmente lo quería a su lado.

Días mas tarde Venstar fue eliminado fue consumido por el espíritu de fuego; en la plaza principal de la ciudad Hao dijo que el serviría como ejemplo para aquellos que se atrevieran a traicionarlo.

Lyserg ya estaba mejor y Fausto dijo que se podía ir a casa pero para su suerte las clases comenzaban dentro de tres semanas ya que había pasado sus vacaciones entrenando y en cama, así que lo único que podían hacer era ir a un día de campo, a la playa y a la feria.

Lyserg estaba en su cuarto jugando cartas con su hermano cuando llegaron sus amigos quienes se alegraron de verlo mejor, así que Liam decidió dejarlo solo tenían mucho que hablar e Yoh le dijo..

"Hey Lyserg de no ser por ese rebelde tu me hubieras vencido y de seguro mi hermano te hubiera nombrado uno de sus shamanes" le dijo triste

"no hay problema Yoh amigo; Fausto me dice que no puedo pelear por algún tiempo" dijo Lyserg "lo malo es que estuve inconsciente casi todas las vacaciones" estaba triste por no haberlas disfrutado con su familia.

"si amigo, pero al menos estas vivo amigo mío y eso es lo mas importante" dijo HoroHoro abrazando a su amigo

"así es amigo lo importante es que estas vivo" dijo Len el también se había preocupado por su amigo

Hablaron un largo rato hasta que sus amigos se fueron muy tarde; Lyserg estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos de su lado y que se preocuparan por el.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Hao no sabia que hacer para que Lyserg lo amara, tal vez si recuperaba la hoja que Lyserg arranco podría ser que lo amara pero como recuperarla y en eso recordó al pequeño Liam quien lo veía como un héroe el lo ayudaría, ya que le dijo que haría cualquier cosa por el y por su hermano.

"muy pronto Lyserg Diethel estarás a mi lado sea por la buena o por la mala" dijo Hao sentado en su trono admiraba la imagen de Lyserg que se refleja en un fuego que tenia en su mano...


	9. UNA MALA NOTICIA

**"EL MUNDO DE HAO" **

**CAPITULO 9 **

**UNA MALA NOTICIA **

Lyserg y sus amigos habían regresado a la escuela todos estaban buscando su salón de clases ese año Lyserg y sus amigos estarían separados por algunas horas, así que Lyserg se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su salón donde lo esperaba Kalim para impartir la clase.

"bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones" decía Kalim a sus alumnos "hoy repasaremos lo que vimos el año anterior y este año aprenderán la posesión de objetos del tercer nivel, esto quiere decir que aprenderán la posesión de dos objetos y también como controlar mas de un espíritu esto de lo que veremos en el año" explicaba Kalim y todos estaban emocionados…al fin verían lo que habían esperado todo el año.

En la siguiente hora les toco Silver que ahora impartía "como convivir con los espíritus".

"bien jóvenes este años aprenderán a convivir con los espíritus; esto les servirá cuando encuentren uno ya sea en su casa; en un restaurante o en los lugares mas habituales como las casas abandonadas y viejas y en especial el cementerio" Silver seguía hablando todos estaban impacientes por aprender.

Mas tarde ese día en la clase de historia la clase mas aburrida de toda la escuela en eso llego una encargada de la dirección solicitado al joven Diethel que se presentara en la dirección. Lyserg estaba confundido porque tenía que ir a la dirección, que había hecho o que pensaban hacerle.

Ahí se encontró con Hao quien pidió al director dejara salir a Lyserg, quien no comprendió muy bien el porque Hao hizo eso. Así fue como el Shaman King se llevo a Lyserg de la escuela..

"¿que es lo que quieres ahora Hao?" dijo mientras acompañaba a Hao Lyserg no sabia a donde se dirigían.

"tranquilo Lyserg solo quiero pedirte un insignificante favor" dijo Hao con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

"¡que es ese favor que quieres que haga Hao?" pregunto Lyserg.

"que encuentres a los Soldados X es lo que quiero localizarlos" en eso Lyserg se empara en seco no quería hacerlo.

"¿porque debería hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo ellos solo luchan por lo que creen que es justo" le dijo a Hao.

"si; así es, tu mismo lo has dicho ellos lucha por lo que creen que es justo y ellos no se dan cuenta que ellos son la amenaza y no yo" le dijo seriamente "acaso has olvidado lo que te hicieron en el torneo, trataron de matarte" le recordó a Lyserg lo sucedido en el torneo….

"pero ellos pensaron que yo, y que tu eras es que no lo se" dijo confundido Lyserg no sabia que decir.

"creyeron que eras mi aliado mi fiel sirviente y toda esa cosa" dijo sin importancia.

"bien Hao a eso has venido a recordarme eso, dime Hao" dijo abrazándose así mismo estaba muy confundido.

"que debes hacerlo por las personas y por mi……." Y en eso lo abraza por detrás "y por tus padres, no te dije que te permití salir porque esa mocosa ataco a tus padres a traición" le susurro al oído sorprendiendo a Lyserg.

"atacaron a mis padres, pero mi madre ella estaba…………." Dijo nervioso

"a ella no le importo que estuviera embarazada, no le importa si la criatura muere ellos solo quieren derrocarme y derrotar a todos mis aliados mas fieles ya que ella quiere gobernar mi reino bajo la falsa justicia" le decía a Lyserg

"pero ellos son buenas personas que desean lo mejor" explicaba Lyserg

"debes estar bromeando ellos mataban gente; una pregunta que clases de imbecil obliga un niño a matar a mancharse las manos de sangre ya sea buena o mala la persona; ninguna persona obligaría a un niño matar a alguien por eso Yoh te llamo impidió que cometieras una estupidez porque de haberlo hecho llevarías en tus hombros la muerte de esas personas no lo crees ¿dime que sentirías? Lyserg dime podrás soportar la carga de una muerte" le susurraba a Lyserg.

"no; no lo creo no lo soportaría" dijo llorando siendo abrazado por Hao.

"bien vamos al hospital Lyserg tus padres te esperan al igual que tu hermano menor" le dijo mientras lo guiaba al hospital.

"¿Cómo están mis padres?" pregunto Lyserg no quería perderlos no de nuevo pero esta ves no seria por Hao; si no por los Soldados X.

" ellos están graves, los esta atendiendo Fausto" le decía "tu nueva hermanita tuvo que nacer prematura Lyserg ella esta bien pero estará en incubadora por un tiempo" le informo al llegar al hospital ahí estaba su hermanito quien fue con el…

"hermano" en eso lo abrazo "papa y mama están graves estarán aquí un largo tiempo" dijo llorando.

"tranquilo todo saldrá bien Fausto es el mejor el los salvara" dijo mientras lo abrazaba "Fausto podemos ver a nuestros padres." Le dijo al ver a Fausto salir de la sala.

"no Lyserg no pueden verlos al menos no por ahora, mejor vayan a casa a descansar niño" les recomendó Fausto.

"pero no tenemos quien nos cuide no tenemos familia aquí" dijo le pequeño Liam.

"tranquilo Liam estaremos bien" dijo Lyserg tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

"no hay problema Lyserg puedes ir a mi casa, solo vayan por algunas de sus cosas y vayan a mi casa" les dijo Hao Lyserg iba a reclamar pero tenia razón Liam necesitaba que lo atendieran.

"de acuerdo Hao tu ganas" dijo Lyserg algo triste antes de irse a recoger sus cosas fueron a ver a su hermanita parecía tan inocente tan indefensa, no podía creer que alguien tratara de matarla y no lo iba a permitir.

Más tarde ese día Lyserg y su hermano ya se habían instalado en las habitaciones que Hao les había asignado, a estas horas ya toda la ciudad ya sabía lo que le había ocurrido a los señores Diethel. Los amigos de Lyserg y Liam fueron a verlos para darles su apoyo y ellos se los agradecieron.

En la noche Lyserg no podía dormir no quería perder de nuevo a sus padres así que bajo las largas escaleras y llego a la estancia donde se encontraba Hao sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea. En eso siente la presencia de Lyserg.

"ven Lyserg acércate, no te hará daño lo prometo" Lyserg no supo el porque pero confió en Hao y se sentó a su lado Hao compartió su cobija con el peliverde.

"no quiero perderlos otra ves si mueren no se que hacer" dio Lyserg llorando siendo abrazado por Hao.

"no los perderás Lyserg por eso te pedí que buscaras a los Soldados X para que se eviten este tipo de tragedias lo harás Lyserg" pregunto Hao y Lyserg solo asintió mientras silenciosas lagrimas salían de su rostro.


	10. CAPITULO FINAL

"**EL MUNDO DE HAO"**

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL ATAQUE**

**CAPITULO FINAL...**

Ya había amanecido en la mansión Hao, y Liam buscaba a su hermano ya que no lo encontró en su cuarto así que pidió ayuda a Yoh que también buscaba a su hermano Hao, pero los encontró en la sala a cobijados a los dos, en el sofá.

"vaya parece que Lyserg ya se hizo muy amigo de mi hermano" dijo Yoh mientras veía la escena.

Poco a poco Hao fue despertando y se encontró a un sonriente Yoh y este se preguntaba porque estaba tan feliz su hermano pero antes que pudiera preguntar encontró la respuesta a su lado………..si Lyserg Diethel el chico que tanto amaba estaba a su lado.

"¿te ayudo Hao?" pregunto Yoh

"no lo toques" así que lo acomodo en el sofá "se ve realmente hermoso cuando duerme" dijo Hao, y poco a poco Lyserg empezó a despertar.

"buen día Lyserg y a propósito tu hermano te ha estado buscando hace una hora" al decir esto Yoh Lyserg se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido a lado de Hao.

"debo ir a buscarlo" dijo sonrojado cosa que Hao noto y antes de que se levantara.

"¿Lyserg me ayudara a detenerlos?" pregunto Hao. Lyserg medito unos momentos y contesto.

"te ayudare Hao" fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de ahí. Cosa que puso muy feliz a Hao.

Mas tarde ese día despues de que Lyserg y Liam fueran ver como estaban sus padres, según el doctor ellos debían permanecer en el hospital unos días mas pero la bebe ya la dieron de alta, así que Lyserg decidió llevársela con el permisos de su madre, regresaban a la mansión de Hao Lyserg estaba muy confundido pero después de lo que le paso a sus padres ya había tomado una decisión una muy riesgosa.

Despues de la comida la pequeña bebe dormía la siesta y Liam hacia su tarea, mientras que Lyserg se encontraba en la oficina de Hao localizando a los rebeldes.

"¿los encontraste Lyserg?" pregunto Hao al chico ingles al ver como el péndulo se había detenido.

"si, están en las montañas ocultos en un pequeña cabaña" dijo Lyserg. Eso puso feliz a Hao.

"estupendo una vez que tengamos las coordenadas atacaremos a la doncella y a sus aliados, bien Lyserg tu te quedaras no es bueno que veas esto" le ordeno cosa que Lyserg acepto ya que no quería ver mas muertes.

Unas horas mas tarde un grupo de Hao salieron rumbo a las montañas sin saber que la doncella había decidió atacar su mansión.

"vaya, vaya la salida de Hao es excelente así no habrá nadie que nos detengan recuerden hay que buscar el libro del destino" dijo la doncella

"¿pero doncella como sabe usted de ese libro?" pregunto un soldado

"por que la ir la templo para saber como Hao conquisto el mundo descubrí que había desaparecido y si no estaba haya debe estar aquí ahora hay que entrar" informo la joven

En eso entraron a la mansión noqueando a todos lo que se encontraban, en eso los descubre el pequeño Liam, quien corre en busca de su hermano mayor.

"hermano ayuda los rebeldes están invadiéndonos" gritaba por toda al mansión alertando algunos sirvientes.

"hay que detener ese mocoso" dijo Marcos en eso le dispara al niño quien cae noqueado siendo visto por Lyserg.

"Noooooooooooooo, Liam" grito Lyserg tomando a su hermano aún estaba con vida solo estaba desmayado

"este chico es el que le interesa a Hao" dijo un soldado

"chico será mejor que nos lleves donde se encuentre el libro si lo haces perdonaremos tu patética vida" dijo la doncella

"jamás intentaron matarme en el torneo, atacaron a mis padres y mi hermanita que todavía no nacía ahora atacan a un indefenso niño eso jamás se los perdonare" les grito en eso Marcos le arrebata a su hermano

"será mejor que nos lleves o tu hermano muere" Lyserg no sabia que hacer pero si quería salvar a su hermano debía hacerlo y para ganar tiempo de idear un plan los llevaría por el camino largo

Así que los guiaba por un largo pasillo sin saberlo Lyserg y los rebeldes Holly el hada de Liam fue avisar a Hao sobre la invasión.

La doncella se estaba desesperando como si supiera que Lyserg la engañaban.

"basta ya chico listo, será mejor que nos lleves de inmediato a donde esta el libro o tu hermano muere" en eso truena los dedos y Marcos le apuntan con una pistola la frente del niño Lyserg no tuvo mas opción que llevarlo a la biblioteca ahí estaba un enorme libro pero era vigilado por una chica era Luna.

"no permitiré que se acerquen al libro yo Luna la guardiana del libro del destino no se lo permitirá" dijo la joven sacando una lanza

"¿porque haces esto? no sabes que has hecho algo malo tu debías cuidar el libro, ¿ porque lo hiciste?" pregunto la doncella

"porque, te dire el porque desde que nací fui confinada a cuidar este libro sin la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal, odie esta vida y Hao me prometió una vida mejor a cambio del libro y yo acepte y sabes algo niñita no me arrepiento de haberlo echo y lo volvería hacer si eso me hace libre" dijo la joven atacando a Marcos logrando salvar a Liam.

En eso apareció HoroHoro, Len Tao e Yoh dispuestos atacar..

"ríndanse miserables insectos" dijo Len molesto al ver como había quedado el pequeño shaman

"ustedes como pueden apoyar a un tirano como Hao dígame el es malo" dijo la doncella

"te equivocas el es bueno, pero ustedes son de lo peor atacando así a las personas eso jamás se lo perdonare" dijo HoroHoro molesto

" mi hermano es una persona generosa y todos nos sacrificaremos por el" dijo Yoh listo para atacar

"ni crean que me vencerán somos muy poderosos, ataquen" ordeno al doncella pero no hubo repuesta y al voltear ve que sus hombres estaban inmovilizados por los hombres de Hao y ahí estaba el shaman d e fuego

"sabes para que no seas una molestia te quitare tus poderes y te borrare la memoria Luna trae el jarrón" dijo mientras la chica salía del cuarto "debí acabar con tigo desde que te vi" dijo Hao al la doncella

"Hao tu nuca ganaras, la maldad jamás vencerá al bien"le dijo al shaman King

"pero que idioteces dices tu te convertiste en la villana al atacar gente indefensa, pero pronto los olvidara al igual que tu voluntad" en eso llego la joven junto el jarrón al abrirlo los poderes de la doncella y de sus seguidores fueron absorbidos, juntos con su memoria ahora estaban en blanco "llévenselos a la torre que esta en al montañas ahí serán confinados de por vida" dijo Hao en eso todos salen quedando Hao y Lyserg, el segundo observaba el libro.

"este no es el verdadero libro del destino ¿cierto?" dijo Lyserg

"si ese lo tengo siempre conmigo lo cuida mi espíritu de fuego Lyserg" en eso lo abraza por detrás "sabes algo Lys kun tu y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo" le dijo al oído.

"si lo se, Luna me lo dijo hace un par de días" contesto sorprendiendo al shaman de fuego "también me dijo que puede recordar todo, no era porque tenia las hojas del libro si no fue que al entrar al vértice perdí el conocimiento y tu fuiste por mi protegiéndome, si recordé todo fue porque tu no quisiste que olvidara querías que te diera las gracias por haberme regresado la vida que me quitaste haces años" en eso empieza a llorar

"no lo sabia pero si lo dice Luna debe ser verdad, Lyserg yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz" le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

" muy a mi pesar también te amo" en eso lo voltea ver abrazando al shaman de fuego "gracias" susurro Lyserg.

"¿de que?" pregunto Hao.

"por regresarme a mis padres por darme los hermanitos que tengo, por todo Hao gracias" dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

"tranquilo Lyserg todo saldrá bien te lo prometo" le decía al chico quien se quedo dormido en sus brazos."Sabes siempre soñé que durmieras en mis brazos y ahora que se a cumplido no se que mas hacer , mas que llevarte a tu cuarto y admirar como duermes" en eso lo carga y lo saca de ahí llevando lo al cuarto.

"sabes hermano eso explica el porque Lyserg recuerdo todo, ¿pero que hay de mi?" dijo Yoh a Hao.

"es fácil eres mi hermano es normal que lo recuerdes y Luna recuerda porque es poderosa pero no le interesa cuidar un libro así que yo me volví su guardián" explico Hao

"ya veo creo ¿y ahora que harás?" pregunto

"nada Lyserg ya no es peligro alguno, lo único que hay que hacer es continuar con nuestras vidas, como tu boda que se celebrara en unas semanas" dijo Hao ante un apenado Yoh.

"bueno te dejo solo nos vemos" al salir Yoh, Hao voltea a ver al lindo ingles dormir en eso se le acerca y lo besa.

"sabes Lyserg desde ahora tu yo seremos felices por siempre" le dijo.

Los días pasaron los padres de Lyserg salieron del hospital reuniéndose con sus hijos justo para la boda de Yoh Asakura Len fue el padrino, HoroHoro fue el encargado de recoger los anillos, Tamao y Pilika eran las damas de compañía la boda fue maravillosa, lo mas gracioso fue que el ramo lo atrapo Lyserg.

"parase que eres el próximo en casarte mi querido Lyserg" dijo Hao besándolo.

"ya cállate" dijo un apenado Lyserg ante las risas de sus amigos y sus padres…..aunque Lyserg no lo admitiera siempre, el amaba a Hao y su mundo, viva feliz a lado de su familia y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo…

**FIN….**


End file.
